


And I said...

by Apollynos



Series: Lamen Week 2020 [1]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Romance, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollynos/pseuds/Apollynos
Summary: Laurent wakes up first, like always, and was greeted by a soft looking boyfriend next to him.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Series: Lamen Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804357
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	And I said...

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 - Fluff! For the Lamen Week.  
> *cough* We ignore the fact that I am pretty late for this. :) Thank you. :) *cough*
> 
> Please enjoy, it was a lot of fun writing this small piece. <3

Laurent was awakened by the first rays of sunshine that fell through the curtains into the large room. He blinked wearily and pulled the blanket over his head when he looked directly into the bright light.

No, he didn't want to be awake yet, he had dreamed so well.

Grumbling, he slowly pulled the blanket back over his nose and looked around. He was at Damen’s place for the weekend, who was still sleeping next to him. Laurent looked over his shoulder behind him and looked at his sleeping boyfriend; he was lying on his side with his arms slightly outstretched. His face looked so relaxed while sleeping and a small smile lay over his lips. Laurent wondered what Damen was dreaming of. He smirked at the sight of him

He looked so pure and adorable, Laurent thought to himself. He was so lucky to have him next to him. Laurent’s heart was beating faster with every single thought; he was just so in love with Damen it was unbelievable.

He then turned so that he was facing Damen and didn't have to over-stretch his neck to look at him. The blonde man stretched out his arm carefully in his direction and let his long pale fingers slide into Damen’s dark curls, massaged his scalp a little, which required a pleasant sigh from Damen and he nestled happily against the touch. Laurent smiled fondly and leaned forward to kiss him on the forehead, the tip of the nose and the corner of his mouth.

This action seemed to wake Damen up, because he tiredly opened his eyes and looked sleepily at Laurent from warm brown eyes, which were so full of love for him - Laurent was amazed every time anew when he saw that.

"Morning," Laurent whispered, then let his hand move to his cheek and rest there.

"Morning," replied Damen in a tired voice that sounded slightly scratchy. Laurent loved that sound of it so much.

Damen eyed him attentively and Laurent smiled gently, leaned back over him and then kissed him briefly on the lips, Damen returned the kiss wearily and slowly, which made Laurent grin into it.

"You are so sweet in the morning, you know that?" Laurent said as he detached himself from his boyfriend and lay down on his back again next to him.

Only a low, dissatisfied grumble came from Damen as an answer and Laurent laughed heartily.

"Yes, incredibly cute, you should see yourself right now," Laurent said teasingly and had a hand on his mouth the next moment. Laurent grinned mischievously and kissed the palm of Damen’s hand, who looked at him slightly reproachfully and only shook his head, then took his hand away and let it rest on Laurent's chest.

"Yes," said Laurent, smiling softly and running his hand over Damen’s.

They lay there for a while like this until Damen moved closer to him. Laurent looked at him and dropped his hand on the mattress beside him, while Damen buried his head on Laurent's collarbone and spread gentle, small kisses on the skin of his neck.

Laurent sighed comfortably at the tender touch Damen left on his skin while caressing his neck, he loved that when his boyfriend did so.

And Damen probably didn't intend to stop so quickly either because he propped himself up a little over Laurent and worked his way from his neck over his jaw to his lips, where he deepened the kiss and lingered there.

Laurent put a hand on the neck of Damen, holding him as he returned the kiss and turned it into something more passionate. He pulled Damen slightly against him, who got the hint and moved to sit in between Laurent’s legs. Hips pressing against each others, while their kiss got deeper with a soft moan in between.

A grumble, however, tore both of them out of their doing.

Damen lay slightly frustrated back on Laurent's chest, who just laughed amused by this.

"Was that your stomach?" Laurent asked naively and Damen nodded, with a whispered "hunger" against the fabric of Laurent’s shirt.

He grinned and stroked Damen’s hair as he hummed softly to a tune and sang, "And I said what about breakfast at Tiffany’s?"

"Really?" Came the prompt protest from Damen, which only made Laurent laugh even more.

"Really”, he said affirmative.

Damen rolled off Laurent. The blonde looked over at him and smiled fondly as Damen continued to sing softly: "And I said, “Well, that's the one thing we've got.”


End file.
